Misoshiru
by Yu Okawa
Summary: Drabble, HoozuHaku. El pez muere por su propia boca, esto lo aprende Hoozuki cuando recuerda lo dicho a Iha-naga.


Hōzuki no Reitetsu pertenece a Natsumi Eguchi.**  
**

**MISOSHIRU**

**By: **Yu_Okawa

Hoozuki estaba cocinando y cada que el cuchillo caía en su "victima" un chorro de sangre brotaba salpicando las paredes, del ya de por sí, ensangrentado cuarto, el cual parecía haber sido diseñado por el mismísimo Leatherface de masacre en Texas.

A pesar de que Hoozuki parecía estar más en medio de un ritual satánico que cocinando misoshiru a nadie parecía sorprenderle, en especial Shiro que lo veía desde el suelo mientras olfateaba y movía la cola.

—¿Qué cocinas?-pregunto Shiro mientras se paraba en sus patas traseras.

—Miso de tejido cerebral. –contesto llanamente sin reparar en lo extraño que era aquello incluso para los esbirros del infierno.

Shiro palideció ante la respuesta y una notoria expresión de asco apareció en su rostro perruno.

—¿Quieres probar un poco?

—Gracias, Hoozuki-sama pero traje comida hoy. – y tras decir esto el perro salió corriendo de la cocina personal del demonio.

Hoozuki probo un poco de su escabroso platillo.

—Quizás deba ponerle shiitake.

Shiro había invitado a Momotaro a comer a la cafetería donde todos los esbirros e incluso el mismísimo Emma-ô iba a comer, así de buena era para que uno de los diez reyes acudiese, por lo cual la curiosidad por probar la comida de ahí no solo surgió en Momotaro, sino también en Hakutaku, quien al escuchar al chucho invitar al ya retirado héroe se apuntó. De esto ya hace tres días.

Por esa razón, ese día estaban ahí. Hoozuki no había notado la presencia de Hakutaku, así que no hubo bienvenida hosca y aura negra rodeando al demonio al verlos, al menos no aún. Hoozuki dejo su tazón de miso en la mesa y se puso de pie, parecía haber olvidado algo o al menos eso pensó Hakutaku que al verlo dejar su alimento en la mesa sonrió como si estuviese planeando destruir el mundo.

A Momotaro nada de esto le pasó desapercibido así que miro aterrado a su superior, sabiendo de antemano lo que este se proponía, lo cual no era buena idea e incluso podía calificarlo de una acción suicida.

—¡No lo hagas!, ¡morirás!.- Ya podía imaginar a Hakutaku siendo despellejado vivo por Hoozuki.

—Momotaro, te exaltas por nada. Ese fan de Gh*bli no me hará nada.

"Y esas fueros las últimas palabras de aquella bestia mítica china, la cual fue encontrada en trozos en una bolsa negra en uno de los barrios rojos del infierno."

Algo así imagino Momotaro que saldría en las noticias de la noche cuando le vio sentado comiendo el misoshiru de Hoozuki con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Esta bueno esto!- dijo Hakutaku mientras probaba un poco más. -¿No quieres probar Tao Taro-kun?

El aludido negó rápidamente observando a todos lados, rezando para que el demonio no regresara antes de que su superior pudiese terminar y huir. No quería que Hakutaku muriese antes de enseñarle más cosas sobre medicina y si moría ahora quedaría inconclusa su formación.

Lamentablemente e irónicamente, a pesar de ser una bestia mística que auguraba buena fortuna, Hakutaku tuvo la mala suerte de ser visto por Hoozuki, quien regreso prontamente con un par de palillos en la mano. Al verlo devorar sus alimentos con esa gran y bobalicona sonrisa frunció el ceño.

Iba dispuesto a terminar con él cuando las palabras dichas a Iha-naga le detienen abruptamente

"_Me casaré con quien sea capaz de comer mi miso de tejido cerebral con una sonrisa"._

Aquello hizo a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento con una fuerza tan abrumadora que era equiparable a la de un estallido.

Observo nuevamente a Hakutaku y le vio empinándose el tazón para luego relamer sus labios, aquella acción le hizo fijarse de más en estos, que en aquel momento le parecieron más rosados que nunca y tan delicados que se le antojo probarlos, incluso en su ya despierta imaginación estos eran de dulce sabor. Su propia boca le cosquilleo al imaginarse al chino rendido en sus brazos recibiendo sus caricias.

¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?!, seguramente era el hambre el que le hacía pensar en puras idioteces. No era como si desde que le conoció no hubiese notado que el chino tenía una figura esbelta y flexible, un rostro delicado y una piel blanca y tan tersa a la vista que le daban ganas de tocarle, pero nunca pensamientos como besarle o tocarle habían salido a la superficie inundando su cabeza con imágenes del farmacéutico jadeante y caliente bajo sus caricias.

¡Aquello era una idiotez!, resuelto a dejar de pensar en tanta sandez y en negar su atracción por su enemigo hizo algo que normalmente no haría. Lo dejo pasar, dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí sin ir a golpear al chino y reclamarle por su comida.

Tan perturbado el demonio se encontrabaa que no noto que Hakutaku le había visto y que ahora sonreía triunfalmente. En cuanto el demonio estuvo fuera de la vista, Hakutaku palideció, su semblante se nublo y su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo puede gustarle esto?.-dijo mientras Momotaro trataba de auxiliarle ante aquel cambio tan repentino y le preguntaba una y otra vez al borde del pánico por su salud.

No era que Hakutaku le gustase aquel miso y que lo hubiese comido con especial deleite, su trabajo le había costado sonreír mientras lo hacía y ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos relacionados al asco que le causaba aquel alimento.

Entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Pues para joder al demonio o eso era lo que él se decía. Hace unos días escucho al pequeño perro blanco, Shiro, contarle a Momotaro sobre lo que el demonio le dijo a Iha-naga sobre casarse con quien comiera su escalofriante platillo con una sonrisa.

Y había sentido que era una buena manera de joderlo comiéndose aquel platillo solo para ver qué cara ponía, disfrazando así sus sentimientos con la hostilidad que su relación mantenía, engañándose a sí mismo. Por eso había tomado la firme decisión de ir a la cafetería para lograr su cometido.

¿Qué cara tendrá ahora? - se preguntó.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Algo sencillito de esta pareja que me encanta tanto. ¡Espero que a pesar de su sencillez les resulte agradable!, ¡gracias por leer!

En la traducción que vi del capítulo Hoozuki decía miso y cuando lo vi en otro decia misoshiru y bueno; me decante por la segunda traduccion. ¡Triste tragedia la de dos interpretaciones diferentes!. He ahí lo malo de no saber japones. Así que si alguna sabe japones disculpen si erre al elegir la segunda traduccion cuando puede ser acertada la primera.

Si quieren saber un poco más de mi y lo que escribo pueden encotrarme:

Twitter: (arroba) Okawa_Yu

Fb: www . Facebook yuokawaff


End file.
